


Chipping polish

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Earth-2 AU, Gen, Multiverse, Oneshot, Trans, Trans Cisco, Trans Cisco Ramon, Trans Male Character, Transgender, multiverse au, transgender Cisco, transgender cisco ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: In this Earth-2 AU Barry, Harry, and Cisco travel to Earth-2 to be greeted by Cisco's doppelganger, but Cisco is the only one the recognized Mariana Gonzalez as his doppelganger. Unlike Earth-1 Cisco, Earth-2 Cisco was too scared to come out and transition. Cisco gives the courage to let go of family ties and for another Cisco to be his true self.





	

After closing 51 breaches to Earth-2 and eating a nice family meal with Joe and Iris Barry Allen was ready to make the trip to Earth-2 with Cisco and Harry. The three of them said their goodbyes, Barry grabbed Cisco and Harry and ran to Earth-2.

 

They made it. They actually made it. Cisco couldn’t believe it. None of them were dead. Him and Barry were in shock when they looked outside. Central City and Earth-2 was so similar yet so different. The architecture reminded Cisco of Disney World’s Tomorrowland. Cisco had never actually been there, but when he was younger he was obsessed with the concept of a land filled with technology of the future, yet now it is just filled with technology that is a decade old.

 

Harry gave Barry and Cisco a tour of Earth-2’s Star labs. Even after Earth-2’s particle accelerator explosion, there were still people working for Harrison Wells. Cisco was a little bit jealous.

“Doctor Wells welcome back,” A young woman in a light yellow dress and brown sandals with dark, thick, long hair shook hand with Harry. “We weren’t expecting you,” Cisco stared at her in shock. She looked so familiar, but he couldn’t place where he had seen her doppelganger before. 

“Mariana, yes I didn’t tell anyone I was coming back,” Cisco was taken aback when he heard her name. He only heard the name Mariana when he visited his family or when he dug through old files.

“I thought you might’ve left town with all that’s been happening,” Mariana said. “Is your friend ok?” She asked while looking and Cisco.

“Yes he’s fine he’s,” Harry looked at Cisco. “He’s excitable,” Cisco finally knew where he had seen Mariana’s doppelganger. He had seen them every time he looked in the mirror. Mariana was him, it was obvious that she hadn’t transitioned like Cisco did.

“Mariana Gonzalez, lab assistant” Mariana held her hand out to Barry and Cisco. Barry took her hand and shook it. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Gonzalez, that was Cisco’s mother's maiden name.

“An you,” He said. “I’m Barry Allen and this is Cisco Ramon,” Barry looked at Cisco who couldn’t form any words. How could Barry now see how much Cisco and Mariana looked alike.

“Interesting, Ramon is my mother’s maiden name,” Mariana turned towards Harry. “I will leave you three to whatever you need to do,” Mariana said. “It was nice to see you Doctor Wells,” She through a doorway on the other side of the room. Harry turned toward Cisco and glared at him.

“Sorry it’s just that I know her doppelganger,” Cisco said.

“She looks familiar,” Barry was trying to place her face, but he couldn’t figure out where he knew her.

“Oh, she’s just a family friend,” Cisco said nervously. “You probably have seen her in some pictures on my facebook or something” If Barry went back far enough in Cisco’s facebook timeline he would be able to find a few pictures of Mariana, but she wouldn’t be standing beside Cisco.

 

Harry brought Cisco and Barry into his office. The office had a calming feel to it which helped Cisco after his encounter with his doppelganger.

“What if we find our doppelgangers and pretend to be them so we can make our way around the city?” Barry suggested. Before Cisco had any time to react Barry was at a computer screen searching for a Cisco Ramon in Central City at superspeed. “There isn’t a Cisco Ramon in Central City, or even the entire world,” Cisco could feel his nerves tense up. There was no Cisco Ramon on this earth because of one of two reasons; reason 1 being that Mariana wasn’t transgender in this universe, or reason 2 being that Cisco’s family had succeeded in scaring her into not transitioning because she wanted to stay in contact with her family.

“Try looking for a Barry Allen,” Cisco said attempting to move the attention off of him. Barry found a nerdy looking CSI and quickly took him to Wells’ office before knocking him out.

 

Barry went out into the field as his doppelganger leaving Cisco and Harry at Star labs. “Where can I find a bathroom around here?” Cisco asked Harry.

“Go out into the hall, turn left, and walk four doors down,” Harry didn’t look up from Cisco’s goggles.

“Thanks,” Cisco walked out the door and began down the hallway. Cisco was in awe at all of the artwork that covered the walls. He had never seen anything like it on Earth-1. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice a person walking towards him until it was too late. All of the papers, notebooks, and tools she was carrying had fallen on the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” Cisco turned towards the person he had run into. It was Mariana.

“It’s fine,” She bent down to pick up her things. Cisco bent down to help her. “It’s ok, you can keep walking, it’s not like I’m worth helping,” The words he heard broke Cisco’s heart. She sounded exactly like him when he was seventeen.

“Everybody is worth helping, including you,” Cisco said with a smile.

“If you’re trying to flirt you might want to stop now, I’m not into guys,” Cisco remembered when he used to tell people that line, he never said he was a lesbian because he wasn’t, he just knew that he didn’t like guys.

“That’s fine I wasn’t trying to flirt, I was just trying to help somebody out,” Mariana let a small smile crack at Cisco’s comment. They both stood up with various papers in their hands. “Where were you taking these?” Cisco asked.

“You don’t need to take the stuff back to my office, I don’t want to cause more trouble that I already have for you,” Marianna reached for the papers in Cisco’s hand, but he didn’t let her take them.

“It’s fine, I wanted a break from what I was working on anyways,” Cisco let Mariana lead him to her office. She opened the door and gestured for Cisco to walk in.

“Just put those papers on my desk,” Mariana said as the turned to close the door. Cisco looked around her office. She had various movie posters plastered on the walls, some of which Cisco recognised, others he just assumed were big hits on Earth-2 and not Earth-1. Much like Cisco’s lab Mariana had papers thrown all over the place in a way that looked messy, but Cisco assumed that she had some form of organization. “Thanks for helping me,” Mariana put her pile of things on top of the one Cisco had been carrying on her desk. “Sorry that it’s a mess in here, I’m not the cleanest person,”

“It’s fine,” Cisco noticed a piece of black fabric on the floor. “I’m a bit of a slob too,” Cisco walked over to the piece of fabric and picked it up. It was a binder.

“That’s not mine,” Mariana stuttered. Cisco looked over at her blushing face and gave her a look.

“I know what this is,” Cisco said and he saw Mariana’s face get even redder. “I still have mine from a few years ago at home,” Mariana looked shocked.

“You mean you’re-:

“I’m transgender,” Cisco said. “I had top surgery when I was twenty, but I still remember how these things felt to wear,”

“Yeah, I don’t usually wear it because I’m not out to anybody,” Mariana looked down at her dress. “I only wear things like this so people don’t find out,” Mariana sighed. “I would lose everybody I know and love if I told them,”

“But is it worth it?” Cisco asked. Mariana looked up at him. “Is it worth living an unhappy life just so that people can call you by a name you don’t like and see you as a person you know deep down you’re not?” Cisco was giving the speech he wished that somebody had given him when he was sixteen. “Your family may only see you as their daughter, but there are countless people all over the world that would see you as the way that you want to be seen,” Mariana looked down at her nails chipped nail polish, she hated nail polish, he hated nail polish. Mariana kept chipping it away as Cisco talked. “People just like you will respect and love you for you, the real you,” Cisco put the binder down and walked over to Mariana. “They will see you as the man you are,” Cisco grabbed the hand Mariana was chipping nail polish off of and his vision flickered.

 

Cisco saw flashes of Mariana’s future. Wearing a tux to a friend’s wedding, taking hormones, taking bandages off after top surgery, wearing only swim trunks at a pool party, kissing a beautiful girl, hanging out with a group of guys, walking into a men’s bathroom, growing a beard, and so many other things that would only happen after coming out.

 

Mariana pulled back from Cisco’s hand.

“Are you ok?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah,” Mariana said. “I’m better than ok,” Mariana stood up and grabbed the binder. “I’m going to go change,” Mariana walked out of the room leaving Cisco alone smiling to himself. He had just helped another Cisco find himself in the multiverse.

 

Cisco walked back into Harry’s office with a smile on his face.

“Ramon what took you so long?” Harry asked without looking up from the goggles.

“I uh, I was-”

“Actually, I don’t want to know. Get me a phillips head while you’re standing,” Cisco passed Harry a screwdriver and sat down. He had done a good thing today and he was proud of that.


End file.
